disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Colors of the Wind
"Colors of the Wind", do compositor Alan Menken e do letrista Stephen Schwartz, foi o vencedor do Oscar de 1995 de Melhor Canção Original do filme de animação da Disney, Pocahontas. Ele também ganhou o Globo de Ouro na mesma categoria, bem como o Premio Grammy de Melhor Canção Escrita para um filme. Ele também foi indicado para o AFI's 100 years...100 songs, como uma das 15 músicas da Disney e uma das 17 músicas de um filme de animação a ser nomeados. A música representa poeticamente o ponto de vista dos nativos americanos de que a Terra é uma entidade viva, onde a humanidade está ligada. Esta música é sobre as maravilhas da terra e da natureza, incluindo o espírito dentro de todas as coisas vivas, incentivando-o a não considerá-los como coisas que ele pode conquistar ou possuir, mas sim como seres para respeitar e viver em harmonia. Ela também incita-o a aceitar os seres humanos que são diferentes na aparência e na cultura e aprender com eles. Letra Versão do Filme You think I'm an ignorant savage And you've been so many places I guess it must be so But still I cannot see If the savage one is me How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know... You think you own whatever land you land on The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every rock and tree and creature Has life, has a spirit, has a name You think the only people who are people Are the people who look and think like you But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth Come roll in all the riches all around you And for once, never wonder what they're worth The rainstorm and the river are my brothers The heron and the otter are my friends And we are all connected to each other In a circle, in a hoop that never ends How high will the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon For whether we are white or copper skinned We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains We need to paint with all the colors of the wind You can own the Earth and still All you'll own is Earth until You can paint with all the colors of the wind Versão da Vanessa Williams You think you own whatever land you land on The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every rock and tree and creature Has a life, has a spirit, has a name You think the only people who are people Are the people who look and think like you But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You'll learn things you never knew you never knew Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue cron moon Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth Come roll in all the riches all around you And for once, never wonder what they're worth The rainstorm and the river are my brothers The heron and the otter are my friends And we are all connected to each other In a circle, in a hoop that never ends Have you heard the wolf cry to blue corn moon Or let eagle tell you where he's been? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? How high will does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon For whether we are white or copper skinned We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains We need to paint with all the colors of the wind You can own the Earth and still All you'll own is earth until You can paint with all the colors of the wind Versão brasileira Versão do Filme Se acha que eu sou selvagem Você viajou bastante Talvez tenha razão Mas não consigo ver Mais selvagem quem vai ser Precisa escutar com o coração? Coração... Se pensa que esta terra lhe pertence Você tem muito ainda o que aprender Pois cada planta, pedra ou criatura Está viva e tem alma, é um ser Se crê que só gente é seu semelhante E que os outros não tem o seu valor Mas se seguir pegadas de um estranho Mil surpresas vai achar ao seu redor Já ouviu um lobo uivando para lua azul Será que já viu um lince sorrir? É capaz de ouvir as vozes da montanha? E com as cores do vento colorir... E com as cores do vento... colorir... Correndo pelas trilhas da floresta Provando das frutinhas o sabor Rolando em meio a tanta riqueza Nunca vai calcular o seu valor! A lua, o sol e o rio são meus parentes A garça e a lontra são iguais a mim! Nós somos tão ligados uns aos outros Neste arco, neste círculo sem fim! A árvore a onde irá? Se você a cortar, nunca saberá!! Não vai mais o lobo uivar para lua azul Já não importa mais a nossa cor Vamos cantar com as belas vozes da montanha E com as cores do vento colorir! Você só vai conseguir Desta terra usufruir Se com as cores do vento... colorir... Versão da Daniela Mercury Se pensa que esta terra lhe pertence Você tem muito ainda o que aprender Pois cada planta, pedra ou criatura Está viva e tem alma, é um ser Se crê que só gente é seu semelhante E que os outros não tem o seu valor Mas se seguir pegadas de um estranho Mil surpresas vai achar ao seu redor Já ouviu um lobo uivando para lua azul Será que já viu um lince sorrir? É capaz de ouvir as vozes da montanha? E com as cores do vento colorir... E com as cores do vento... colorir... Correndo pelas trilhas da floresta Provando das frutinhas o sabor Rolando em meio a tanta riqueza Nunca vai calcular o seu valor A lua, o sol e o rio são meus parentes A garça e a lontra são iguais a mim Nós somos tão ligados uns aos outros Neste arco, neste círculo sem fim Já ouviu um lobo uivando para lua azul Ou deixe a águia dizer-lhe onde ele esteve? É capaz de ouvir as vozes da montanha? E com as cores do vento colorir... E com as cores do vento... colorir... A árvore a onde irá? Se você a cortar, nunca saberá!! Não vai mais o lobo uivar para lua azul Já não importa mais a nossa cor Vamos cantar com as belas vozes da montanha E com as cores do vento colorir Você só vai conseguir Desta terra usufruir Se com as cores do vento... colorir... Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções de Pocahontas Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções de vídeo games en:Colors of the Wind es:Colors of the Wind tr:Rüzgarın Rengi